


Epifanías

by MaryposaSnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryposaSnow/pseuds/MaryposaSnow
Summary: El Rey del Norte llega a Invernalia junto a la Reina de Dragones y son recibidos por la familia Stark. El parentesco del Rey es descubierto y los planes comienzan a hacerse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Epiphanies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947671) by [Lovecomesinattheeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovecomesinattheeyes/pseuds/Lovecomesinattheeyes). 



> ¡Hola a todos! Este es un fic que, personalmente, adoré con todas mis fuerzas, y no pude contenerme a traducirlo. NO es mi de autoría, sino de una gran usuaria y gran escritora que me concedió el permiso para poder traducir al español su historia. 
> 
> ¡Gracias, @lovecomesinattheeyes! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son producto de la mente ingeniosa del gran George R. R. Martin.

Sansa POV

Invernalia está repleto de actividad ante la inminente llegada del Rey del Norte y su nueva aliada. Sansa se encuentra en el patio, esperando para recibir a su hermano y a la Reina de Dragones. Arya está a su lado, y a pesar de que Sansa puede notar que Arya parece relajada en el exterior, ella sabe que su hermana está emocionada de ver a su hermano Jon de nuevo. 

Un cuerno sopla desde la muralla y ella es capaz de escuchar el sonido de los. Escucha el trote apresurado de un caballo acercándose y retuerce sus manos entrelazadas. Se pregunta cómo reaccionará su hermano ante la noticia de la muerte de Lord Baelish.

Los guardias se quedan atentos mientras que su hermano, con un inmenso parecido a su Señor Padre, aparece a la vista. Él está sentado encima de su caballo negro, muy parecido a un Rey, y ella sonríe. Sansa le echa una mirada a Arya, cuyo rostro se ilumina de alegría, y luego a Jon, que cuando ve a su hermana pequeña también sonríe ampliamente. 

—¡Arya! —grita Jon con entusiasmo y salta rápidamente de su montura. 

Arya corre hacia él y ambos se encuentran a medio camino, sus fuertes brazos alzándola en vilo y haciéndola girar alrededor como una muñeca de trapo. 

—Dioses, has crecido. —Jon la sostiene por los hombros, inspeccionándola con afecto—. ¿Aún tienes a aguja? —apunta hacia la delgada espada en su cadera.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclama la menor de las Stark—. No habría podido regresar a casa si no fuese por Aguja.

—Esa es nueva —reflexiona él mientras observa la daga de acero Valyrio que ha enfundado en su otra cadera—. ¿Es esa la espada que corta la garganta de los traidores? —él baja la voz y, luego de que Arya asiente, la toma de los hombros y tira de ellos hacia Sansa, abrazándolas a ambas y susurrando bajo de manera que solo ellas puedan escucharlo—. Ustedes tres hicieron justicia por nuestro padre. Él y su madre estarían orgullosos de ustedes. Yo estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes —besa a cada una de sus frentes antes de dar un paso atrás.

Es en ese momento en el que Sansa nota a la Reina de cabello plateado, sentada a horcajadas de una yegua blanca y gris. Recuerda las palabras que Petyr Baelish le había dicho hacía menos de una semana, “he escuchado rumores de que la Reina de Dragones es muy hermosa”. Sansa descubre ahora que los rumores estaban en lo cierto. Ella es pequeña, y aún así desprende una confianza y fiereza que resulta palpable. Los ojos de la Reina están posados en el encuentro familiar de ellos mientras sonríe con suavidad. 

Jon mira hacia la Reina y ambos intercambian una mirada significativa. Es visible que el afecto ha crecido entre el Rey del Norte y la Reina de Dragones. Sansa se mantiene impasible a la vez que la Reina desmonta su caballo. Jon alcanza la mano de la chica Targaryen y ella da un paso adelante, agarrándolo.

—Arya, Sansa —comienza llamando a sus hermanas—, me gustaría presentarles a Daenerys Stormborn de la Casa Targaryen, legítima Reina de los Siete Reinos. 

Sansa se inclina al igual que una dama, mientras que Arya realiza una reverencia propia de un caballero. 

—Su Majestad —dicen ambas en unísono.

—Gracias por recibirme en su casa. Espero con ansias que podamos fortalecer nuestra alianza —dice ella, su voz suave pero firme, y con un marcado acento extranjero. Jon se da vuelta hacia el Maestre.

—Por favor, convoque a todos los Lores de Invernalia al Gran Salón. —El Maestre asiente y se va a cumplir con la tarea asignada. 

Un nudo se asienta en el estómago de Sansa. ¿Hará pública su intención de arrodillarse ante esta mujer en frente de todos sus abanderados? ¿Como su primer acto después de cruzar la puerta de entrada? Sansa maldice a los dioses por haberle dado un hermano tan ciego en su honor que limita en lo tonto.

—Hermano, ¿quizás podemos reunirnos en privado para discutir un par de asuntos mientras los Lores norteños llegan? 

—Claro —asiente Jon—. La Reina Daenerys se unirá a nosotros también. 

Sansa se da vuelta, ligeramente furiosa ante la nueva devoción que su hermano profesa hacia la Reina. Normalmente, Sansa esperaría a que el resto de la procesión real llegara antes de comenzar a tratar temas importantes, pero, francamente, no hay tiempo para formalidades. 

El grupo marcha a través del castillo a la tranquilidad de la habitación del Lord. Sansa se detiene en la puerta, permitiendo así que su hermano y la Reina se adentren en la estancia. Ella entra después de ellos y Arya cierra la puerta detrás de ella. Bran se encuentra sentado en su silla de ruedas al lado de la chimenea, y un hombre de apariencia amable se encuentra a su lado.

—¡Bran! —. Otra mueca de alegría se extiende a través de la cara de Jon. —¡¿Sam?!

—¡Hola Jon! —la mueca de incomodidad en la cara de Sam se hace más visible y se pone de pie, abrazando a su hermano de la Guardia de la Noche. 

Jon se da vuelta y se inclina, besando la frente de su hermano menor. Sansa mira a hurtadillas de nuevo a la Reina y descubre una suave sonrisa en sus labios y una triste mirada en sus ojos. Ella no tiene hermanos, está sola en el mundo. Sansa siente un pequeño cosquilleo de lástima por ella y se decide a darle a Daenerys la oportunidad de demostrar lo justa y noble que es como Reina antes de despreciarla.

—Jon, tenemos algo que decirte —los ojos de Bran viajan entre la Reina y Jon.

—¿Puede esperar? Debo hacer un anuncio —pregunta Jon mientras se posiciona al lado de la Reina. Sansa nota la extrema proximidad entre ambos. —Planeo arrodillarme ante la Reina Daenerys.

—Jon —lo corta Sansa—, no creo que a los Lores del Norte les agrade eso. La historia de los Stark y los Targaryen es larga y sangrienta. El norte recuerda —su voz con un dejo de advertencia.

—Sí, pero la Larga Noche está sobre nosotros. No tenemos tiempo como para que las batallas de nuestros padres determinen cómo debemos actuar entre nosotros en un futuro. —La mirada fría de Jon comienza a decaer, dando paso a su expresión reflexiva de siempre.

—Quizás no, pero tú conoces la terquedad de los norteños —responde Sansa —. Cuando el Ejército de los Muertos esté destruido, ¿crees que estos Lores la aceptarán como Reina? —une miradas con la belleza extranjera y nota su tranquilidad.

La puerta se abre de repente y Tyrion Lannister y Davos Seaworth se adentran en la habitación. 

—Asumo que mi invitación se perdió —bromea Tyrion al entrar a la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. —Como Mano de la Reina, insisto en ser parte de estas pequeñas reuniones.

—Mis disculpas, mi Lord —responde Daenerys. —Estábamos solo discutiendo las complejidades sobre cómo hacerle saber a los Lores norteños que Jon desea inclinarse ante mí. —la familiaridad entre ambos llama la atención de Sansa. ¿Jon? No Rey Jon, no Su Majestad… ¿Solo Jon?

—Ah —Tyrion asiente antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Sansa. —Hola, Lady Sansa —él sonríe hacia ella, alcanzando su mano. Ella la toma y él besa sus nudillos. —Le he informado a tu hermano que nuestro matrimonio fue un engaño y que si bien las palabras fueron dichas para mantener las apariencias, no se consumó. La Reina ha accedido a no reconocer la unión. 

Sansa se siente aliviada de inmediato al saber que tiene un problema menos del cual preocuparse, pero también está un poco triste. Tyrion siempre fue el más amable y honorable de los Lannisters. No decía mucho, pero le tenía un cariño especial por protegerla a su propia manera.

—Gracias, mi Señor Mano —responde Sansa, asintiendo hacia él. Tyrion sonríe con cierta tristeza y se detiene para presentar sus respetos a Arya.

—Arya, luces mucho más letal que cuando estabas más pequeña.

—Si tan solo usted supiera —ella sonríe hacia él y los ojos de Tyrion se abren con profundidad. 

Él menea la cabeza como si tratara de remover un pensamiento molesto y sus ojos se posan en Bran.

—Esa es una buena manera de andar —dice con admiración—. Sin duda es mejor que ser cargado por un semi gigante.

—Hodor está muerto —responde Bran, carente de toda emoción.

—Por todos los dioses, ustedes los Stark son un grupo interesante —jadea Tyrion y toma asiento. —Con respecto al hecho del Rey Jon arrodillándose… Lo recomiendo.

—Yo no —refuta Sansa.

—Hay problemas mayores que ese en este momento —los interrumpe Bran en su tono misterioso particular. —Jon, hay algo que debes saber.

Bran mira alrededor, analizando todas las caras y después posa los ojos en Daenerys.

—¿Quizás es mejor si los dejamos solos? —sugiere Sam.

Una mirada de confusión cruza la cara de Jon. —Lo que sea que deban decirme pueden hacerlo en frente de todos.

—Jon… —ruega Sam con suavidad—. Realmente no creo que…

—Díganmelo aquí —ordena Jon.

Sam mira hacia Bran, cuyos ojos se encuentran con los de Jon.

—Al arrodillarte estás renunciando a tu derecho por nacimiento.

Confusión cruza por la cara de todos los presentes en la habitación.

—¿Qué intentas decir? —pregunta Jon con cierta desconfianza.

—Jon —comienza Sam—, tú eres el heredero al Trono de Hierro.

Todos los ojos se posan sobre Jon y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su cara. Daenerys se ve confundida, sus ojos viajando de Jon a Bran y a Sam, y de regreso a Jon.

—Yo soy el hijo bastardo de Eddard Stark y ahora no es tiempo para bromas —responde Jon.

—Tú no eres mi medio hermano —responde Bran de manera glacial. —Tu madre era mi tía Lyanna.

Una inhalación conjunta de todos los presentes en la habitación tensa el ambiente. La expresión de Jon se oscurece y estrecha su mirada.

—¿De dónde sacaste toda esa información? —lo desafía Jon.

—Lo vi. En mis visiones. Padre fue a salvar a tu madre en la Torre de la Alegría en Dorne. Allí descubrió a su amada hermana yaciendo en una cama llena de sangre. Ella estaba muriendo y sus doncellas te colocaron en sus brazos. En sus últimos momentos, ella hizo que nuestro padre prometiera que te protegería, que te criaría como a su propio hijo.

Jon se balancea un poco en el acto y estira su mano para apretar el respaldo de una silla en busca de apoyo y estabilidad. La Reina plateada lo observa, con consternación y desconfianza plasmada en su rostro.

—¿Cómo es que eso lo convierte en el heredero del Trono de Hierro? —la voz de Daenerys rompe el amplio silencio.

—Yo puedo responderle eso, Su Majestad. —Sam da un paso adelante, con sus ojos clavados en el suelo. —Usted sabe que Lyanna estaba prometida a Robert Baratheon, pero su corazón pertenecía a otro hombre —levanta la mirada hacia ella. —Su hermano, Rhaegar.

Daenerys lo mira, estrechando sus ojos con escepticismo.

—Mi hermano estaba casado con Elia de Dorne. Incluso si él y Lyanna estaban enamorados y Jon fuese el resultado de eso, aún sigue siendo un bastardo.

—Uhh —la voz de Sam tiembla—, no exactamente. El Gran Septon Maynard mantuvo un diario y, mientras estaba en la Ciudadela, me encontré con un escrito en donde él deja constancia de que anuló el matrimonio entre Rhagear y la princesa Elia de Dorne, y auspició una ceremonia secreta en donde casó a Lyanna y a Rhaegar.

El viento es extraído de la habitación mientras un silencio asfixiante se establecía entre ellos.

—Así que eso significa… —comienza Davos mientras señala a Sam, a Jon y a Daenerys.

—Que parece que estamos frente a la presencia de dos Targaryens —responde Tyrion.

La calma de Daenerys se rompe y se gira hacia Sam, dirigiendo toda su ira hacia él.

—Estoy confundida, ¿estás llamándome mentirosa? ¿O estás tratando simplemente de refutar mi reclamo al trono y así puedes apoyar el de Jon? —una furia se ha despertado en ella, y se gira hacia Jon esta vez. —Dime que no planeaste esto. —Su cara es indescifrable mientras le da la espalda a la habitación.

Él la mira en blanco por un momento, una mezcla de emociones cruzando su cara antes de que se rompa, sus manos rasgan la silla que había estado utilizando para sostenerse y la arroja contra la pared, rompiéndola en pedazos.

—¡No quiero ningún endemoniado trono! ¡Nunca quise ser un líder! ¡Nunca quise ser un Rey! ¡NUNCA QUISE NADA DE ESTO! —se pone de pie con las puntas levantadas y manos crispadas. Está temblando y su cara se contorsiona en una ráfaga de emociones.

Los hombros de Daenerys se relajan ante su repentina explosión. Los ojos de todos están pegados en la pareja, casi con miedo a respirar. Ella da unos pasos adelante, sin inmutarse por su obvio arranque de ira y posa una mano en su mejilla, dejando que sus ojos se encuentren con los de él. Una mirada significativa atraviesa los ojos de ambos.

—Sangre de mi sangre —ella murmura con suavidad y él cierra sus ojos, jadeando levemente a la vez que las lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse a través de su cara. Ella lo presiona contra sí y él se derrite en su abrazo, frotando su cara contra su hombro, su cuerpo sacudiéndose por sus silenciosos sollozos. Sus brazos la aprietan contra él con fuerza, mientras las manos de ella acarician con suavidad su cabeza y sus hombros. 

De repente, Sansa siente que se está entrometiendo. Ella mira alrededor y se da cuenta de que las miradas de todos están posadas lejos de Jon y Daenerys a excepción de Tyrion. La mirada del Lannister se encuentra adherida a la pareja y Sansa puede decir que su mente está trabajando. Él mira a Sansa como si ambos hubiesen llegado a la misma conclusión al mismo tiempo.

—Los Dioses son seres crueles. —El susurro de Tyrion corta el tenso silencio que se instaló en la habitación. —Jon, entiendo que estás dolido. Entiendo que te han mentido y que no estés consciente realmente de lo que esto significa ahora. Pero en los meses pasados, vi la verdad en tus ojos. Estás enamorado de la Reina Daenerys—. Ambos, Jon y Daenerys, se separan abruptamente, ambos mirando a Tyrion con lágrimas en sus ojos. —Y ella siente lo mismo—. Un leve sonrojo colorea las mejillas de Daenerys mientras ella se quita las lágrimas—. Ustedes estaban destinados a conocerse. Quizás incluso destinados a amarse. Esta revelación acerca de tu verdaderos progenitores necesita permanecer en esta habitación y nunca abandonarla —Tyrion mira a cada uno de los presentes, y todos asienten de acuerdo—. Pero su amor es innegable. Úsenlo. Creen una alianza por matrimonio. Dejen que haga fuerte al Norte. Dejen que solidifique la unión entre los Stark y los Targaryen.

Sansa da un paso al frente.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Lord Tyrion. Yo iba a sugerirlo tan pronto llegaron, estas nuevas epifanías solo apoyan más esa idea. Los Lores norteños pueden que no se arrodillen ante una Reina sureña, pero ellos se arrodillarán ante esto. Ellos verán la ventaja de que el Rey del Norte gobierne desde el Trono de Hierro junto a la Reina de Dragones.

Un silencio se instala en la habitación de nuevo y Jon se gira hacia Daenerys. Ella copia sus movimientos y contemplan los ojos del otro. Algo varía entre los dos. Él eleva sus manos para acunar su cara, sus pulgares acariciando sus labios mientras su frente descansa sobre la de ella. Ella agarra las pieles de su pecho y toma una respiración vacilante.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres? —pregunta él con suavidad. Ella se endereza un poco y observa sus ojos oscuros—. Porque si es así, el trono es tuyo. Mi corazón es tuyo. Mi vida es tuya —susurra Jon y, nuevamente, Sansa se siente una intrusa.

—Yo… —la voz de Daenerys amenaza con quebrarse y un leve jadeo es todo lo que ella puede manejar. Se compone nuevamente y traga grueso. —Nunca esperé conocerte. Nunca esperé que esto pasara. Nunca esperé una oportunidad en la felicidad. Pero sí, quiero esto. Te quiero a mi lado, gobernando, juntos. 

La cara de Jon irradia una calidez que Sansa nunca había visto antes y en un segundo la sonrisa de Daenerys pareciera iluminar la oscura habitación de Invernalia.

Sus labios se encuentran en un caluroso beso y todos desvían sus miradas nuevamente. Jon y Daenerys se entregan el uno al otro por un momento, sin importarle a ninguno el hecho de que tienen audiencia. Su intercambio apasionado termina en respiraciones entrecortadas y mejillas sonrojadas. Se besan una vez más, suave, antes de separarse.

—Entonces, ¿la decisión está tomada? —pregunta Tyrion mientras la tensión sexual en la habitación disminuye.

—¿Debemos decirle a los norteños? —añade Sansa.

Jon y Daenerys se miran el uno al otro una vez más. 

—Sí —responde Jon, sin separar la mirada de su futura Reina. —Presentémosle al Norte su futura Reina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La noticia de una alianza por matrimonio a los Lores norteños es tan solo una de las muchas pruebas que debe pasar la joven pareja.

**Dany POV**

Por un momento, ella pensó que Sam y Bran estaban bromeando. Cuando estuvo claro de que no estaban mintiendo, ella fue consciente de la gravedad del asunto. Que su reclamo al trono se encontraba en peligro. La inhabilidad de Jon para mentir y la explosión que le siguió al conocer la verdad acerca de su parentesco, la convencieron de que era real. Él le juró que se arrodillaría y lo estaba cumpliendo, incluso si lo que él estaba ofreciendo era más que lealtad. Ella había considerado ofrecerle la opción del matrimonio a este sureño en muchas ocasiones. Pero ahora que realmente estaba por suceder, había una ligereza en su pecho que ella no sabía que podía sentir.

Ella obliga a sus ojos a abandonar los de Jon. Daenerys podría perderse en su mirada pero hay asuntos que deben ser atendidos. La misión de ambos de convencer a los Casas del Norte de aceptarla es demasiado importante. 

—¿Vamos? —pregunta Sansa, haciendo señas a la puerta del Gran Salón.

Dany da un paso al frente hacia la puerta pero la mano de Jon la hace retroceder. 

—Dennos un momento. Necesito hablar con Daenerys a solas. Nos uniremos a ustedes pronto.

—Jon —ella se gira para argumentar su decisión pero la mirada de desesperación en su mirada la detiene. Ella se gira para enfrentar a sus acompañantes y asiente en aprobación. 

Ellos comienzan a dispersarse y los hombros de Jon se relajan un poco. Una vez que la puerta se cierra, él tira de ella hacia su pecho.

—Dany —la manera áspera y desesperada en la que él dijo su nombre hace que su compostura se tambalee. —¿Estás bien?

Ella inclina su cabeza para mirarlo y, con esta información sobre ellos, sus ojos le parecieron un poquito más plateados que grises. Su fría fachada se rompe y ella asiente.

—Ya no estoy sola.

Él jadea y la besa con suavidad.

—Nunca más estarás sola mientras mi corazón lata.

Su sonrisa brilla un poco más.

—Un dragón criado en una familia de lobos —dice mientras pasa su mano por la cara de él.

—Tú también eres de mi familia ahora —. Las manos de Jon acariciándola.

—Y sí, el hecho de que seas el hijo de Rhaegar me convierte en tu tía. ¿Eso cambia tus deseos carnales por mí? —ella sonríe hacia él con diversión.

—Hay peores compañeros de cama que están relacionados —Jon encoge los hombros pensando en Craster y sus esposas, o en Jamie y Cersei Lannister.

—¿Estás decepcionado? ¿Por no ser el hijo de Ned? —ella pregunta con suavidad. 

Él deja caer su mano y dirige su mirada al suelo, suspirando suavemente mientras piensa su respuesta.

—Siempre seré el hijo de Ned —admite—. Él fue quien me crió, el que me enseñó lo que era ser un Stark. Él me amó como si fuese su hijo y me trató con respeto. Él siempre será parte de mí y nada cambiará eso. Podré tener sangre Targaryen, pero también tengo sangre Stark.

Dany asiente. Su día se ha puesto completamente de cabeza. Ella vino a Invernalia en busca de una alianza militar efectiva y ahora ha encontrado una relación de sangre en un hombre del que está enamorada. Sin mencionar, que ese hombre ha accedido a ser su esposo. Piezas de su vida han caído en su lugar y ella no puede hacer más que sentir su interior hincharse de amor por él. Ella tira de Jon hacia sí y lo besa, imprimiéndole a ese beso tanta gratitud y devoción, en sus últimos momentos a solas antes de que anuncien al grupo de hombres norteños por qué un matrimonio entre ellos es una buena idea.

Jon se separa de sus labios y sonríe antes de que ambos hagan su camino hacia la puerta. Él toma una profunda respiración, reajustando su disposición, antes de caminar a través del Salón.

Un grupo de voces llega a sus oídos. “¿Dónde está el Rey? ¿Dónde está la llamada Reina de Dragones? No veo ningún dragón. ¿Se supone qué…?” Cuando Jon entra, el salón queda en un total silencio.

—Mi Lords —dice mientras se para detrás de la silla que ocupa Sansa.

Dany siente como los ojos viajan de ella a Jon a medida que entra el salón detrás de él. Parada a un lado, ella comienza a echar una lenta ojeada al salón, analizando sus reacciones con respecto a ella. Muchos hombres parecen tener la misma mirada de mandíbulas flojas a la que está acostumbrada. Una niña pequeña, parada junto a un grupo de hombres de apariencia ruda, atrapa la mirada de Dany. La chica le dirige una mirada agria y Dany se pregunta a qué casa representa antes de Jon vuelva a hablar.

—Como pueden observar, he regresado con compañía. Esta es… —Jon es interrumpido por la voz de Missandei cuando ésta cruza el salón seguida de Jorah Mormont y Varys.

—Daenerys Stormborn de la Casa Targaryen, Reina de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, Protectora del Reino, Reina de Meereen, Khaleesi del Gran Mar Verde, Madre de Dragones, La Que No Arde, Rompedora de Cadenas y Lady de Dragonstone —cuando finaliza, se posiciona al lado de Daenerys, sus manos unidas al frente.

Jorah se coloca al otro lado de Daenerys y Varys detrás de Missandei.

Lo que comienza con un pequeño coro de réplicas comienza a ascender su volumen hasta que Jon lo detiene.

—Ella nos ha otorgado el vidriagón. Montones. Lo suficiente como para que cada hombre y cada mujer en nuestros ejércitos tenga un arma de estas.

—¡Sí, y ella volverá sus dragones hacia nosotros en el preciso momento en que el Ejército de los Muertos sea destruido! —grita una voz en la parte trasera de la multitud.

—Ella no lo hará —. Jon los insta a mantenerse tranquilos. —En las semanas que pasé al lado de la Reina, vi lo justa y honorable que es. Hablé con sus asesores más cercanos, con sus sirvientes, sus guerreros. Todos la admiran y han dado prueba de que la seguirán a donde sea que ella los dirija.

—Sí, ¡pero es fácil liderar cuando no sabes lo que te espera en la oscuridad! —grita un Lord del Valle.

—Si se refieren al Rey de la Noche y a su ejército —Daenerys da un paso adelante—, los he visto. Cien mil criaturas con sus brillantes ojos azules y la piel cayéndose de sus cuerpos por piezas. He ido Más Allá del Muro, y le prometí a su Rey que venceríamos a los caminantes blancos, juntos.

Silenciosas voces se esparcen por el salón antes de que se vuelvan más poderosas de nuevo.

—Para ser llamada la Madre de Dragones, careces de estas bestias que dices has parido —la niña con la mirada agria se pone de pie, y antes de que Daenerys pueda responder, ella habla de nuevo. —Hola, Jorah. La última vez que fuiste visto en Poniente estabas vestido de hierro y siendo castigado por el padre de nuestro Rey. Parece que tus tendencias traicioneras han sido realmente probadas si te aliaste con una extranjera que se llama a sí misma “Reina”.

—Lady Lyanna —. Jorah se inclina en saludo. —Has crecido, la última vez que te vi eras un bebé en los brazos de tu madre. Esta Reina extranjera se ha ganado mi respeto al liberar a los esclavos que yo ayudé a crear. He aprendido de mis errores y la sigo como recordatorio de que ningún hombre debe vivir encadenado.

—Así que ella liberó a unos pocos esclavos —. Lord Glover se pone de pie. —Lady Lyanna tiene un punto. Para alguien que hace mucho énfasis en sus dragones, no vemos estos…

Un gran rugido y un aleteo se escuchan. Una sombra cruza por las ventanas bloqueando el sol por un momento. Gritos se oyen desde el patio y el sonido de unas grandes garras aterrizando en el suelo y levantando el polvo.

—¿Decía? —pregunta Daenerys al mismo momento en que los guardias afuera comienzan a gritar. —Jorah, Varys, por favor vigilen que los guardias no sean asesinados por Drogon.

Con eso, Jorah y Varys dejan el Gran Salón para calmar las cosas afuera.

—Lord Glover —comienza Jon—, he visto que el corazón de la Reina Daenerys es bueno. Ella no es como su padre. Ella… —él se detiene y mira a Dany. —Ella está dispuesta a sacrificar lo que le pertenece con tal de hacer lo correcto. No está dispuesta a asesinar gente inocente solo para obtener lo que quiere. Ella vino a ayudarnos.

Jorah vuelve a ingresar al salón y asiente en señal de que los sonidos que vienen de afuera es señal de que todo está tranquilo por los momentos.

—Conquistar no es salvar. Ella solo quiere ganarse nuestra lealtad solo para recobrar su Trono de Espadas. Una vez que ella tenga eso, lo obligará a arrodillarse, o peor —dice Lord Dustin.

—No lo haré —responde Daenerys con fuerza mientras da un paso al frente y toma la mano de Jon. —Me casaré con su Rey en el Norte.

Un silencio ensordecedor atraviesa el salón. Los ojos de Jorah se encuentran con los de Daenerys, una mirada de desconfianza en su cara para pasar a una de aceptación. Él baja la mirada pero se queda en el salón. Daenerys mira a los Lores, a la espera de que uno argumente la decisión.

—Sí —responde Jon dirigiendo su mirada de regreso a los norteños, desafiándolos a replicar.

—Un matrimonio por cuestiones políticas tiene muchísimo sentido —habla Sansa antes de que los Señores del Norte sean capaces de hablar. —Fortalecerá al reino y los lazos entre las Casas. Ante cualquier enfrentamiento, sentiremos la capacidad de ponerlo a un lado.

—Si esperan que pensemos que esta Reina de Dragones no usó algún tipo de brujería para convencer a nuestro Rey de que se case con lo que sea que tenga entre las piernas entonces… —Lord Cerwyn se para y mira hacia Daenerys. Su espina se endurece y muerde su lengua para evitar que alguna frase malévola salga de sus labios.

La rabia de Jon aumenta y estrella su mano contra la mesa.

—¡Ustedes NO hablarán acerca de su futura Reina de esa manera! ¡Detengan el momento irrespetuoso que han hecho pasar a SU REY! —. Su respiración se vuelve pesada y ruidosa, mientras el Salón permanece en silencio.

Él baja su cabeza y toma un par de respiraciones antes de mirarlos de nuevo.

—Se que el reinado de los Targaryens terminó en sangre para nuestras familias. No hay intención de volver correcto lo que estuvo mal. Nada de eso fue hecho por ella, un bebé que ni siquiera había nacido al momento de la muerte de su padre. Si yo, un Stark, puedo encontrar dentro de mí la capacidad para no culpar a la Reina Daenerys, entonces espero que todos y cada uno de ustedes hagan lo mismo. Ella no tenía por qué dejarnos minar el vidriagón. No tenía por qué venir a Invernalia. No tenía por qué traer sus dragones. Ella lo decidió. Y yo he decidido… casarme con ella.

Jon da un paso atrás y mira a los presentes en el salón, esperando por alguna otra réplica. Algunos hombres asienten, otros niegan con la cabeza, y otros solo esperan a ver si hay otros anuncios. Al ver que nadie argumenta nada más, Jon continúa.

—¿Tiene alguien más algún asunto que discutir conmigo? —. Los señores están o muy enojados para hablar o no tienen nada más que decir. —Bien, entonces iré a hablar con mis asesores y a descansar por el viaje. Si tienen algo más de lo que hablar, infórmenselo a mi hermana y ella determinará si es necesaria mi intervención.

Dicho eso, Jon le ofrece su brazo a Daenerys y caminan a través de la multitud de norteños hacia el patio, con sus asesores siguiéndolos. El aire frío es refrescante. Ella no se había dado cuenta de cómo los hombres norteños la habían hecho rabiar y hervir su sangre. Jon se relaja mientras deja salir un profundo suspiro.

—Eso fue tan bien como lo esperábamos —dice Daenerys mientras recoge su mal carácter.

—Sí, lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es probar que esta unión beneficiará realmente al Norte —sus ojos vagan alrededor del patio, forzándola a ella a hacer lo mismo. 

Los sirvientes del castillo están siguiéndolos con la mirada. Dany no encuentra esto incómodo dado que siempre ha estado bajo el escrutinio de muchos durante toda su vida. Jon, sin embargo, parece no gustarle y mueve sus hombros con incomodidad.

—Las miradas desaparecerán —ella susurra acariciando la mano de él. —Eventualmente, ellos se acostumbrarán a la idea de nosotros juntos y dejarán de mirarnos. 

—Espero que tengas razón —él se detiene al momento de que ambos alcanzan unas escaleras. —Arya te mostrará tu habitación. Tengo algunos asuntos que atender. Te buscaré pronto. —Él lleva su mano hacia su labios, sus ojos jamás abandonando los de Dany mientras besa sus nudillos y luego su palma. Ella acaricia levemente su mejilla y sonríe antes de quitar su mano y asentir para que pudiese irse.

Dany se da cuenta de que le gustaba mucho más la privacidad de su habitación en el barco que el aire frío y las miradas juzgadoras de Invernalia. Ella mira a su Rey caminar lejos con Davos antes de que sus ojos se detengan en una pequeña mujer, que luce muy parecida a él parada, frente a ella.

—Sus habitaciones están por aquí, Su Majestad —dice Arya y se da vuelta hacia las escaleras, Daenerys siguiéndola de cerca. Caminan el línea a través de los pasillos de Invernalia.

—Lady Arya —llama Daenerys para romper el silencio.

—No soy una dama —la interrumpe Arya antes de que fuese capaz de terminar la oración. —Sansa es una dama.

—¿Entonces qué eres? —pregunta Daenerys.

—No soy nadie. 

Dany se detiene y la mira con desconfianza, buscando su mirada, tratando de entender a esta aparente chica perdida.

—No puedes ser nadie. Tú eres la hermana de Jon y Sansa. Eres la hija de Lord Eddard y Lady Catelyn. Eres una loba de Invernalia. Eres un verdugo. Eres alguien —Daenerys se gira mirando a Arya, la cual hace lo mismo, continuando con su camino. —No puedes pretender no ser nadie porque es más sencillo que ser alguien. Debes ser lo que estás destinada a ser. Tu hermano aceptó que él no podía ser solo un bastardo de la Guardia de la Noche. Él se convirtió en el Rey del Norte porque debía hacerlo. No es una cosa sencilla de hacer, pero es lo que debemos hacer para poder sobrevivir.

Arya se mantiene tranquila y callada hasta que se detienen frente a una puerta.

—Sigo sin ser una dama —dice con fuerza. Daenerys sonríe y asiente con la cabeza una vez.

—Como digas, Arya. —Daenerys mira la puerta. —¿Esta es mi habitación?

—Sí. —Arya gira su cabeza para poder mirar la puerta que se encuentra al otro lado del pasillo. —Esa es la de Jon —sonríe antes de pasar a Daenerys y dirigirse al mismo camino por el que habían ido.

Daenerys la observa caminar y niega con la cabeza levemente antes de abrir la puerta y adentrarse en la habitación, Missandei, Tyrion y Varys entrando después de ella. 

—No sé si le agrado —susurra Dany mientras se quita sus guantes y su capa y las deja en una pequeña mesa en la ventana. 

La habitación es oscura pero el fuego en la chimenea la hace agradable. La cama con cuatro postes parece invitarla y las cortinas, los muebles y las alfombras están en buen estado. Ella se pregunta si todos los visitantes son asignados a habitaciones como esa.

—Me atrevería a decir que sí le gustas —murmura Tyrion mientras se sirve una copa de vino. —No puso una espada o un cuchillo en ti. Pero los niños Stark son un raro grupo, así que ¿quién lo diría?

—Su Majestad —dice Varys—, me disculpo si esto está fuera de lugar. ¿Pero qué convirtió a la propuesta de matrimonio una opción viable?

Dany mira a Tyrion.

—¿Podemos confiar en él?

Tyrion posa sus ojos en Varys.

—Creo que sí. Recuerdo cuando le dije que casaría a mi sobrina con Theon Greyjoy para probar su confiabilidad. La información no se filtró, así que creo que es seguro.

—Esa fue una muy mala mentira, Tyrion. Pude ver a través de ella al instante —Varys rueda los ojos y mira a la Reina con impaciencia.

Daenerys se calla por un momento, dejando que el peso de la información se asiente.

—Jon Snow no es un Snow en lo absoluto —dice con tranquilidad mientras toma asiento frente a él. —Es un Targaryen legítimo. 

Varys la mira con confusión, una mirada blanca en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? —murmura y se acerca, esperando más información.

—La madre de Jon era Lyanna Stark. Lord Eddard la encontró en la Torre de la Alegría en Dorne desangrándose por el parto. Ella hizo prometer a su hermano que reclamaría al niño como suyo para protegerlo de la venganza de Robert, su amigo. 

—Oh sí, tiene sentido ahora por qué Ned se negó a formar parte del atento de asesinato por parte de Robert contra usted cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada del hijo de Khal Drogo —Varys se sienta en su silla, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras la mente de Daenerys ata cabos.

—¿Que él hizo qué? —ella pregunta, asombrada.

Varys la mira un momento y asiente.

—Sí, Lord Eddard renunció a ser la Mano de Robert Baratheon. Eso enojó mucho al Rey, tanto que pensé que Robert mataría a Ned él mismo. Pero Ned se mantuvo firme y casi regresó a Invernalia. Robert ordenó su asesinato de todas formas y después de que Jamie Lannister descubriera el secuestro de este —apunta a Tyrion— realizado por Catelyn Stark, él asesinó a los hombres de Ned y lo hirió. De alguna manera, el Rey convenció después a Ned a quedarse. Es una pena que lo hiciera, Ned quizás estaría vivo ahora y la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes no habría roto al reino tanto como lo hizo.

Hay un silencio pesado en la habitación y la cabeza de Daenerys da vueltas. Ella no se había dado cuenta de lo lejos que podía ir la traición en Poniente. Cuanto daño se había hecho gracias al Rey Loco y a un amor prohibido.

—Reclamando a Jon como su bastardo fue un vistazo de su honor por muchos años, incluso pudo haber sido la cosa más honorable que hizo en toda su vida. Debe haberse dado cuenta de que incluso después de dieciséis años, el Rey Robert podría matar a Jon si supiera de su parentesco. —Un respeto más profundo por el nuevo Lord de Invernalia y Guardián del Norte se asienta en Daenerys. Quizás Jon es más parecido a Ned de lo que ella imaginó. —Su Majestad —continúa Varys— pregunto nuevamente, ¿cómo es que su nacimiento ilegítimo hace que una habitación llena de sus asesores acepte que un matrimonio entre ustedes dos es la mejor opción?

—Porque Varys —responde Tyrion— él es legítimo. Samwell Tarly descubrió evidencia acerca de una anulación del matrimonio entre Rhaegar y Elia, así como de una ceremonia secreta entre el Príncipe Targaryen y la Belleza Norteña.

—Bueno, ese es un descubrimiento interesante —asegura Varys—. ¿Entonces eso significa que su derecho al trono es más fuerte que el de nuestra Reina?

—Sí, pero él me convenció de que no desea el trono —responde Daenerys, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la ventana para observar la nieve. —Dijo que es mío.

—Como su corazón —agrega Missandei.

Daenerys se gira y la mira a los ojos. 

—Eso dice él.

—Por favor, no me diga que cree que él no es sincero acerca de sus sentimientos —Missandei sonríe—. Todos hemos visto las constantes miradas que intercambian el uno con el otro. Y eso sin mencionar los sonidos que hicieron cuando compartieron esas noches en el barco.

Daenerys se gira y mira sonrojada a sus asesores.

—¿Ustedes lo saben?

—No esté sorprendida, Su Majestad —la voz de Tyrion hizo eco en la copa de vino— Las paredes de un barco no son precisamente a prueba de sonidos. Por un momento, no sabía si era el aullido del viento lo que escuchaba o el aullido del lobo blanco. 

El sonrojo asentándose en sus mejillas fuerza a Daenerys a mirar a través de la ventana. 

—Estoy de acuerdo —dice Varys— Acerca de la alianza por matrimonio. Quizás si un matrimonio destrozó este reino, otro podría remediarlo.

Daenerys analiza sus pensamientos mientras observa a su Rey moverse abajo a través de los campos de entrenamiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De verdad, me encantó este capítulo. Amo como Jon dice "hey, NO SE METAN CON MI DANY!" xDD esa escena me dio vida; todos sabemos que Dany es bien capaz de cuidarse sola pero OMG que su hombre le recuerde que no está sola... es lo mejor <3
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado <3 espero sus comentarios ;)


End file.
